


I Want to Pop Your Cherry (Right into My Mouth)

by Seghs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go out to eat at a new diner in town, and Pietro asks a very... Awkward, question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Pop Your Cherry (Right into My Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually tried to upload this a while ago, but it wouldn't let me, it was "too long" to be made into one chapter. It's finally working, so here it is! Thinking back, I may actually have been trying to put it in the summary box...

“Get your hands off of my plate,” Wanda hissed, slapping her brothers hand away from her plate of food. Pietro grumbled, pursing his lips and frowning at her. “But you are not eating it,” he whined, and you couldn’t help but smile at them from across the table. You had always adored watching the twins interact and banter with each other, there was just something so entertaining about it.

“Brother, it is not my fault you eat so fast,” Wanda sighed, sliding her plate away from her brothers hungry eyes. You popped a fry into your mouth, leaning back in your chair and looking around the old diner. The Avengers had miraculously gotten a day off (which was honestly an act of God these days) and Steve had suggested going out to an old-fashioned dinner that had recently opened. At first everyone had teased him about being old time-y, but as soon as they entered and sat down to eat they had quickly shut up. Your attention was turned back to Pietro when you saw his hand coming towards you out of the corner of your eye, quickly snagging a french fry off your plate before retreating back to his side of the table.

“I saw that,” you said, and he only smirked, quickly looking away. Wanda kicked him under the table, and Pietro only giggled before nudging her back with his foot. You laughed, leaning forward to take a sip of your vanilla milkshake. Pietro’s attention was drawn towards his own, and he plucked the cherry off the top, looking at it before sucking it into his mouth.  
All of it. He frowned as he chewed it, and you watched him in disbelief as his nose scrunched up, a disgusted look on his face. “Did you just eat the stem?” you asked, incredulous. Wanda ignored him, plucking the cherry out of her milkshake and looking at it. Pietro swallowed, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. “You are not supposed to eat the long part of cherry?” He asked, confused.

“Jesus Christ, did you just eat the stem of the cherry?” Tony asked, turning to look over the back of the booth he was sitting in to look at Pietro. The speedster crossed his arms over his chest, sighing. “Go away, Stark,” Pietro grumbled, and you heard the sound of Clint chuckling coming from next to Tony. Everyone went back to eating silently, Pietro looking around the room. “Sister, can I have-“ Pietro turned to Wanda, stopping when he saw her bite the cherry off the stem, raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed, turning his attention to you and chewing on his lower lip. “Y/N, can I have your cherry?”

The room went silent.

Your face flushed, and Wanda put her face into her hands to prevent herself from laughing. Tony and Clint turned around to look at you, Tony raising an eyebrow and Clint staring at you, amusement on his face. Natasha nudged Bruce, a smirk on her face and he only rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. The only ones who didn’t understand were Pietro, Steve, and Thor, the latter two sitting in a confused silence, waiting for someone to explain.  
Pietro didn’t notice the sudden silence, staring at you expectantly. Steve broke the silence, clearing his throat. “Um… What just happened?” He asked, realizing everyone was staring at your table. “Uh, Speedy…” Clint chuckled, turning around and putting his hand on Pietro’s shoulder. Pietro frowned at him, a look of confusion on his face.

“How do I say this,” Clint pursed his lips, looking for the right words to say when Tony interrupted. “You just asked Y/N there if you can fuck her,” Tony said, smirking. Thor was booming with laughter, and Steve choked on his food, coughing. “Yeah yeah, language, I know,” Tony said, turning to smile at a now blushing Steve. Pietro froze, face flushing as red as the cherry he just asked for, staring at you with wide eyes.

You covered your face with your hands, smiling and trying not to laugh. “Well this is awkward,” Natasha mumbled, taking a sip of her milkshake, and everyone save for Steve, Pietro and you burst out laughing, even Bruce chuckled a little. Clint clapped Pietro on the shoulder, shaking his head before turning back to his food. “Brother, you are really something,” Wanda mused, smiling around the straw in her drink.

“I-I, uh,” Pietro mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. You smiled sheepishly, biting your lip and staring up at him. “I did not mean it in that way, I mean, you are very pretty but um, I wasn’t-“ Pietro stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

You laughed, plucking the cherry from your milkshake and tossing it into his, smiling at him. “Yes, you can have my cherry,” you said, and Pietro smiled sheepishly. A few minutes later everyone had finished, Wanda sliding out of the booth leaving you and Pietro alone. You were about to get up when you felt Pietro’s hand on yours, and you looked down at him in confusion.

“If you would like, dragoste, I will take your other cherry as well?”


End file.
